


Maids For Glory

by theholylight



Series: Akeshu [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, akira is a tease, akira is being a tease but it's not his intention, and goro tries to ignore it, anne is a secret matchmaker, but only implications... for now, just... maid outfits, light implications, maid outfits~, might be a series with an m rating after all..., otp, suggestive implications, the boys in maid outfits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8371138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: Losing that bet to Anne was bad. Being forced into the girl's maid outfits for day was worse. But feeling a sudden attraction for their leader was the worst.





	

"Why....?"

Akira, who was gazing at his knives, glanced over at his party for the day - Ryuji, Yusuke and Goro. 

And, just like him, every each and one of them was in maid outfits, as part of losing a bet with Anne to show them how the girls felt for a day... and so far, it wasn't pretty. Ryuji was so pale that he had yet to speak, Yusuke was getting too frisky with his dress for Akira to even look at him anymore and Goro complained a lot - five times including just now - as they made themselves comfy in the newest safe room. Battling in the dresses was a.... unique... experience, but nothing to whine about in his opinion.

"Akechi, stop complaining. If I change it, Anne will..."

He shuddered, not even wanting to think about what the girl would do to him. Just seeing what she did to the Shadows with that whip... let's just say that angering her was the last thing Akira ever wanted to do.

".... just... bear with it. Get up, we are going."

Standing up, he ignored the whinning that followed and opened the door to let them back into the dungeon's busy circulation.

* * *

 

Anne Takamaki was the bane of his existence.

That was all Goro could think about as he dodged an attack, trying to keep his skirt down at the same time. Curse the blonde... she was enjoying this, wasn't she? Not that he could tell, given that all the girls and Morgana decided to stay back for the day. Either way, Akira wasn't getting them out of these outfits so how was he supposed to....

.... when he already was at the outfits, Akira's legs looked pretty good in those stockings...

Using the excuse of being brainwashed when asked why he slammed his head into the nearby wall, Goro pressed on, trying to keep his eyes on the back of Ryuji's whinning head. It was nothing... he was just imagining things...

... yes, absolutely nothing... his cheeks did not flush and he did not...

.... stop there, brain.... this is Akira we are thinking about here!

Hissing in anger, the brunet followed the others with his head bowed low. No choice... Goro had to...

... but how?

* * *

 

"So... boys... how was it?"

Anne chuckled when Goro looked ready to bite her for daring to ask, her grin changing into a smirk as she saw the looks he was giving their leader, who was the last one to get out of his maid outfit. He was changing right now and she had to look away, for the emotion in Goro's eyes...

"Well, we are done here for today." Akira told them, pushing his glasses up as though he hadn't been in a maid outfit just now. "We will come back either tomorrow or the day after..."

Goro watched him leave, unaware when his feet began to carry him towards the other...

"So... anyone up for ramen?" 

Anne's question was met with positive cheers, as the blonde idly wondered if Akira would be fine...

Oh well, what could possibly happen with the two of them alone?

**Author's Note:**

> Might have an M-rated part 2 or something like that :D


End file.
